Una idol en busca de amor
by sakuralizbeth
Summary: Que pasara cuando el vocalista de la banda more tan the true y la famosa idol ichigo hoshimiya sean juntados en una unidad por la directora orihime
1. prologo

Una idol en busca de amor

Prologo

Ichigo Hoshimiya una famosa idol estudiante de la academia Starligth, amiga de, Naoto Susukawa el chico de la limpieza de dicha academia y vocalista de la banda More tan the true, que pasara cuando la directora Orihime decida hacer una unidad con dicho chico y una rubia con un lazo rojo, ¿Nuevos sentimientos aparecerán en nuestros protagonistas? ¿Habrá problemas? Claro pero sobre todo romance

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	2. la nueva unidad ICHINAO

HELLO MINA!

AQUÍ ESTOY CON EL PRIMER CAP,ME AGRADO MUCHO QUE ALGUNOS SE INTERESARAN EN MIS FICS,TANTO EN ESTE COMO EN EL DE EL RESCATE DE HANCOCK,ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DECIDAN LEER MIS PROYECTOS FUTUROS

Narración

"pensamientos"

-dialogos-

Y sin mas no los retraso

…

CAPITULO UNO

LA NUEVA UNIDAD ICHINAO

Hoshimiya Ichigo estudiante de tercer año de la academia idol Starligth caminaba hacia la oficina de la directora Orihime, tras recibir la indicación por los megáfonos de la academia.

Una vez llego a su destino toco la puerta

-adelante-dijo una voz por el otro lado de la puerta, Ichilo procedió a entra llevándose una sorpresa

-ohh susukawa-san, konichiwa-dijo esta con una inmensa sonrisa que la caracterizaba

-konichiwa-devolvió el saludo el joven

-los he llamado ya que he decidido crear una nueva unidad-comenzó a hablar la directora

-pero que tengo que ver en eso yo-dijo el chico

-bueno he sabido que tienes una banda de rock llamada more tan the true-

"como ha sabido eso "se cuestionó a sí mismo el chico

-la verdad es que tengo un análisis tuyo, y de cada uno de los empleados que trabajan aquí-dijo, como si hubiera leído el pensamiento del chico.

Una enorme gota estilo anime invadió la sien del chico "eso es invasión a la privacidad"

-con la aparición de la academia dream y Otoshiro Seira hemos tenido una pequeña desventaja en lo que significa a rock, y he escogido a Ichigo, porque ella es la que está más a el nivel de Seira, para crear una nueva unidad, y pensé que podría ser con alguien de una banda de rock, espero que aceptes mi propuesta-

-bueno supongo que la idea no es mala podría hacer mucha publicidad para mi banda, pero debería dejar muchas cosas-dijo el chico

-no te preocupes lo he arreglado todo

-¿Y mi banda?

-quedaran en algunos trabajos con ustedes como parte de la publicidad

-¿Mi escuela?

-asistirás aquí, hemos arreglado el uniforme para varón

-¿Mi trabajo?

-hemos contratado a otra persona para que se encargue de tus labores y tu sueldo será mucho mayor como el de las estudiantes

-¿Mi casa?

-te quedaras en los dormitorios, podrás accesar a la cafetería, biblioteca y demás salas como otros estudiantes

Ichigo que hasta el momento había permanecido callada decide hablar

-¿entonces aceptaras susukawa-san?

Naoto que todavía lo pensaba, dio un gran suspiro y respondió

-supongo que no me queda de otra- dijo con resignación

Ichigo de la emoción salto y abrazo al chico, sorprendiendo a este, y creando en la directora una enorme sonrisa

¿Y cómo se llamara nuestra unidad? Pregunto curiosa Ichigo, dejando de abrazar al chico

-se llamara ICHINAO

-bueno supongo que no está mal-dijo Naoto

-Naoto-kun e Ichigo se quedaran hospedados en la mansión Starligth y ahí Jonny-sensei les dará clases, el será su representante durante los eventos, Otome se quedara con Aoi en tu lugar, Ichigo espero que no te molestes-

-no claro que no, de hecho estoy feliz de que Aoi no se quede sola-dijo la chica

-empezaran mañana en la tarde, pueden pasar lo que resta del día en su mudanza y relajarse un poco en el spa de la mansión-

-ohh hay un spa, que sigue una fábrica de bentos-dijo Ichigo con ojos brillantes

-ohh se me olvidaba, Naoto-kun tu uniforme esta en tu habitación, deberás de estar con él fuera de la mansión, dentro podrán vestir como quieran-

-hi-respondieron los dos al unísono

-pueden retirarse y, buena suerte-dijo la directora

-usureshimase-dijeron nuevamente al unísono después salieron de la oficina

Afuera de la oficina

-nee Naoto-kun que harás ahora

-supongo que iré a cambiarme ya que debo de vestir el uniforme

-y después comer y empezar con la mudanza

-qué te parece si comemos juntos susukawa-san y te ayudo con tu mudanza, ya que yo solo debo de mover mis cosas de mi dormitorio a la mansión-dijo la joven

-claro con una condición-dijo el joven, disimulando ponerse serio

-cual es

-que me llames por mi nombre, puedes decirme nao o Naoto

-sí, entonces tu puedes decirme Ichigo

Y los dos estrecharon sus manos como para sellar su pacto

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la mansión, Ichigo espero fuera del dormitorio de Naoto para que él se cambiara, pasaron unos minutos y salió, vestía un pantalón blanco con un cinturón café con detalles dorados, zapatos blancos, un saco azul rey con toques dorado, una camisa de cuello y una corbata roja, estaba peinado como cuando se presenta con su banda

Ichigo se sorprendió bastante, incluso se le quedo mirando un largo rato

-ocurre algo malo-

-no…nada es solo que creo que se te ve muy bien-dijo Ichigo con un leve rubor al darse cuenta que lo estaba mirando

-¿Dónde comemos? Pregunto Naoto

-o que te parece en mi casa, mi familia tiene un restaurante de bento-

-Me parece bien-

-entonces vamos-dijo Ichigo muy animada jalando a Naoto por el brazo

Fuera de la casa de Ichigo

-es aquí susuk…nao-kun-dijo Ichigo muy alegre mientras los dos entraban en la casa

-Bienvenidos-dijo una dulce voz, que pertenecía a la mama de Ichigo

-are, are, Ichigo no te esperaba, mucho menos acompañada-

Naoto procedió a presentarse

-mi nombre es susukawa naoto, estudiare con Ichigo a partir de mañana es un gusto-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia

-qué joven tan encantador, yo soy la mama de Ichigo, es un gusto

Terminando con las presentaciones la mama de Ichigo les invito un bento, y mientras comían

-oye mama y Daichi-

-ahora que lo dices, no sé dónde está-contesto su mama desde la cocina

-iré a buscarlo, es raro que cuando vengas no esté aquí-y procedió a buscar a Daichi

-tienes una bonita familia-dijo calmadamente el joven

-y eso que solo es mi mama, cuando venga mi papa te invitare otra vez-

-ONEE-CHAN-dijo Daichi quien se acercaba corriendo

-Daichi donde estabas- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-estaba durmiendo

"no puedo decirle que estaba espiando a su novio "pensó mientras le mandaba una mirada asesina a el pobre naoto, mientras este solo sudaba frio

Pasaron unas horas de risas y se, pero debían ir a casa de Naoto para empezar su mudanza, así que procedieron a despedirse

-adiós mama, Daichi-

-fue un gusto-dijo Naoto antes de ser jalado por Ichigo

-Supongo que está bien no Daichi-dijo para el niño

-bueno lo aceptare, pero lo estaré vigilando-

Unos jóvenes corrían en algún lugar de la ciudad

-oye Ichigo porque seguimos corriendo-dijo Naoto

-no es obvio vamos a tu casa-dijo Ichigo

Una gota estilo anime cayo por la sien del chico

-mi casa no es por allá-

-Ichigo al escuchar eso se paró en seco, haciendo que Naoto cayera encima de esta con sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de ichigo, una pierna entre las de ichigo, y sus bocas a pocos centímetros,

POV Ichigo

"nao-kun está muy cerca de mí, es embarazoso, que bueno que no hay nadie en la calle creo que me he puesto muy roja, intentare pararme"

Pero antes de que me parara nao-kun ya se estaba levantando

-lo siento mucho-fue lo que dijo y procedió a tenderme una mano para pararme, cuando me pare intente mirarle a la cara pero el rápidamente la volteo.

Puedo haber jurado que tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-no, soy yo la que lo siente-

-yo te guiare a mi casa-dijo jalando mi mano y empezando a correr

CONTINUARA…..

…

ARIGATOU POR LEER!

NOS LEEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA

SAYONARA


	3. aviso

Hola deseo que me ayudes con esto

Es un top openings que estoy pensando hacer

Tienes que votar en mi página de Facebook por la imagen del anime que más te haya gustado y marcar en los comentarios que numero de opening es y puedes proponer en comentarios animes y openings el que tenga mayor votación ganara

media/set/?set=a.1388916308020316.1073741827.1388909781354302&typ e=3&uploaded=6

Te agradecería mucho si lo checas


	4. La mudanza

HELLO, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME APOYARAN CON EL TOP OPENINGS QUE ESTOY EMPEZANDO A HACER, EL LINK DONDE DEBEN VOTAR ESTA EN EL AVISO QUE PUSE COMO CAP DE ESTE Y MIS OTROS FICS AL IGUAL QUE LAS INSTRUCCIONES.

SIN NADA MAS POR EL MOMENTO, A LEER SE HA DICHO

…..

LA MUDANZA

Pronto los jóvenes llegaron a la casa del azabache, era un departamento que se encontraba en una unidad habitacional, subieron y entraron al departamento

-pasa-dijo Naoto mientras abría la puerta y dejaba que Ichigo entrase primero, como todo buen caballero

-gracias-contesto Ichigo al notar la acción del chico

Naoto procedió a entrar y cerrar la puerta

Ichigo observaba detenidamente la casa

-wow que bonita casa nao-kun-

-gracias, puedes verla si quieres, iré a preparar un poco de ropa y cosas para empezar a mudarme-

-si gracias-dijo muy sonrientemente-

Ichigo procedió a revisar TODO detenidamente, el baño, su cuarto, la sala ,el comedor, el balcón y por último la cocina….Ichigo se quedó pensando si Nao-kun vivía solo, si el lavaba su ropa o el cocinaba, y aparte él trabajaba. Ichigo fue con nao-kun y cuando llego le pregunto

-oye nao-kun, tu ¿vives aquí solo?-

-si antes vivía con mi familia-dijo con cierto toque de melancolía

Ichigo al darse cuenta decidió no preguntar, entonces nao-kun termino y metió todo en una maleta

-bueno, nos vamos-dijo nao-kun pero se dio cuenta de que Ichigo tenía una cara triste

-vamos, no te preocupes, yo no me siento mal, he aprendido a sobrevivir solo-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa

"solo, el solo vive aquí, yo no podría soportar eso "un recuerdo invadió la mente de la chica

RECUERDO

-tienes una bonita familia-dijo nao-kun

FIN DE RECUERDO

Ichigo empezó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas y por causa de esto se calló en el piso y lloro más fuerte, Naoto al darse cuenta dejo la maleta y se arrodillo frente a ella, dándole un abrazo

-ya te he dicho que no te preocupes, yo no me siento triste-dijo mientras apretaba más a Ichigo

-na..Nao-kun yo…..-dijo mientras se separaba de él y limpiaba sus lágrimas dejando así de llorar

-te cuidare-dijo muy sonriente

-¿Qué?-dijo anonadado el chico

-ya que viviremos juntos, me encargare de ser tu familia-dijo mientras abrazaba calurosamente a Naoto

-sabes-dijo Naoto-kun-

-¿sí?-contesto Ichigo sin dejar de abrazar al chico

-eres rara…..pero gracias-dijo mientras hundía su cara en el hombro de Ichigo, esta podía sentir como se mojaba su uniforme, procedió a acariciarle el pelo delicadamente mientras le dijo

-puedes llorar abiertamente siempre que quieras hablar yo te escuchara -

Naoto al escuchar eso se levantó y le sonrió a Ichigo, pero no cualquier sonrisa fue una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento

"no sabía que nao-kun podía sonreír así"

-cuanto más piensas seguir en el piso-

-perdón-dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba

-creo que te ves mejor con una sonrisa nao-kun-

El mencionado tuvo un ligero rubor y contesto

-tu te vez más bonita cuando sonries, asi que no llores más, no quiero que nadie a quien yo quiera llore-

Ichigo al escuchar eso se sonrojo y le sonrió a Naoto, después de eso los dos volvieron a la mansión Starligth y Naoto término de acomodar sus cosas en la mansión e Ichigo ya lo había hecho

POV ICHIGO

Bueno creo que como he terminado me relajare en el spa, salIo del cuarto y camino por el pasillo y veo a Jonny-sensei

-jonny-sensei, sabe dónde está el spa?-

-ohh yes, Darling, sígueme-

Bueno llegue me desvestí y envolví en una toalla, abrí la puerta y procedí a entrar, era enorme y había mucho humo, por eso decidí quedarme cerca de la puerta.

NAOTO POV

Como termine de acomodar decidí ir al spa, ya me encontraba hace un rato ahí, pero escuche como una persona entraba y decidí ver quien era

-ICHIGO QUE HACES AQUÍ-dije gritando

-kyyyaaaa-grito ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos enfrente de su pecho y se hundía en el agua

-perdón te asuste-dije

-no solo me sorprendiste-dijo tan roja como un tomate

-supongo que es hora de que salga-dije dando un paso para marcharme de ahí antes de que me diera una hemorragia nasal

Ichigo rápidamente se paró y tomo mi brazo

-no te vayas nao-kun-dijo ella en todos los tonos de rojo posibles

Por dios sentía que me iba a dar una hemorragia nasal en cualquier momento, solo procedí a sentarme

Los dos permanecimos en silencio mucho tiempo

-no tienes hambre nao-kun-dijo Ichigo yo voltea a verla y ella a mi nuestros ojos se cruzaron y sentí una corriente eléctrica, los dos nos quedamos mirando en silencio

-Si tienes razón-dije parándome a continuación ella se paró detrás de mí y me siguió

-te preparare algo bueno para la cena-dijo ella sonriente

-está bien-

-será mejor que te cambies tú primero-

-ahh si-

FIN POV

Cuando los dos terminaron de vestirse salieron hacia la cocina

-empezare a preparar la cena nao-kun, tu espera en la sala-

-ok-

Los jóvenes cenaron y se fueron cada quien a sus respectivos cuartos

CONTINUARA…

MINNA ARIGATOU POR LEER Y ESPEREN A VER LO QUE TENGO PARA EL PROXIMO CAPI

SAYONARA!


End file.
